Templat:Infobox musical artist 2
}} }};" colspan="3" | } } | } }} |- ! style="background: } }};" colspan="3" | Biodata } |'Nama lahir' } }} } |'Nama lain' } }} } |'Lahir' } }} } |'Usia' } }} } |'Asal' } }} } |'Meninggal' } }} } |'Genre' } }} } |'Pekerjaan' } }} } |'Instrumen' } }} } |'Tahun aktif' } }} } |'Label' } }} } |'Associated acts' } }} } |'Situsweb' } }} } |Anggota sekarang } }} } |Mantan anggota } }} |} Please be aware that this template is being proposed as a guideline for use in the Musicians WikiProject. It is subject to change and may ultimately be rejected all together. To participate in the discussion and development, please visit WikiPedia:WikiProject Musicians/Article guidelines#Infobox Fields *'Name': The name of the act. *'Img': An image of the band clear enough to display at 200 pixels wide. *'Img_capt': A caption for the above image. *'Background': A name chosen according to the established guidelines below. *'Birth_name': The performer's name at birth (applies only to solo acts) *'Alias': For listing official stage names for the group or performer, and also for solo performers who change their birth name. *'Born': The performer's date of birth. If the performer was born in one city, and raised/established in another, list the city of birth here as well (applies only to solo acts). *'Died': The date and location of the performer's death. *'Origin': The city from which the act originated. *'Instrument': The instruments the performer plays. Singing, rapping, beatboxing, and scat singing are considered instruments. *'Genre': The genre(s) of music the performer plays. It is perferred to be more general here than specific (for example, Hip hop instead of East Coast hip hop) *'Occupation': The types of musical work the artist does (applies only to solo acts) *'Years active': The period during which the group was active, in years. *'Label': The record label(s) the act has been signed to. Include a comma-seperated list, with no parenthetical dates (save that information for the main article). Be sure also to disinclude the word "Records" at the end of the label's name; for example, type Arista instead of Arista Records. *'Associated_acts': Acts from which this act spun off, acts which spun off a group act, groups a solo performer is a member of, and acts which which the act frequently associates with. *'URL': The web address for the act's official website. *'Current_members': The current members of the group (only applies to group acts) *'Past members': The past memebers of the group (only applies to group acts) Notes *Never link years, unless accompanied by dates. *Please see the WikiProject Musicians project page for more information about this template. Most fields are optional and the row will simply be omitted if no data is supplied. Colors The infobox is color-coded to provide a quick indication of the type of group/performer, e.g. solo artist, orchestra, etc. This is similar to the color schemes used by Wikipedia:WikiProject Albums and other projects. Please discuss additional types that need to be accounted for on the talk page. The user doesn't choose the colors directly: he simply specifies a name which identifies the type of performer, and is indicated, on each bar, in the table below. Sample template The following template code produced the info box on this page Kategori:Templat kotak info musik Kategori:Templat kotak info tokoh